


A dogs work

by Mystic_Girl_84_Blackness



Category: Holby City
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-10-31 17:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17854376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Girl_84_Blackness/pseuds/Mystic_Girl_84_Blackness
Summary: Dom is feeling low and isolated after Isaac's abuse. He decides he'd like a companion, someone who won't judge him or pity him. He wants someone who will make him feel safe and protected. After watching an advert, he decides to get a dog. He finds a dog and instantly falls in love with this dog Ben. Ben doesn't seem to be like any other dog that he'd ever met. He feels a connection, something that goes deeper than he can understand. Unbeknownst to him, there is an enchantment on Ben that prevents Ben in a human form.  Can Ben help Dom heal, and in the process can Dom help Ben heal too?





	1. Chapter 1

This is an AU story, but it is based on some canon events. 

It was a long struggle, recovering from Isaac’s abuse. After 2 weeks in hospital, Dom was given a further 3 week to recover with the potential of additional time if required. Dom was getting bored after a week, only taking in so many day time shows and checking his social media. He’d watched a Dogs trust advert and it had got him thinking, maybe he should get a dog. He’d wanted a dog when he was a child, but he’s parents had said no. Then he went through medical school and everything else had taken priority, but now, in the wake of Isaac he felt it was the right time to get himself a dog.   
"I'm getting a dog" Dom said one evening  
"Yeah?" Zosia said interestedly  
"Yeah, I mean you don't mind?" Dom said as an after though  
"I'm only their half the time, your call. Can I ask why?" Zosia asked already feeling like she knew the answer   
"Since Isaac and since you are hardly around, I’m feeling lonely, and just think a dog would make a great companion. Plus I always wanted a dog when I was little, I feel I’m ready you, know?"  
“They involve a lot of walking and care” Zosia reminded him   
“I know, but there are day kennels for dogs, and I generally only work 4 days a week plus I will hire a dog walker if required. I’m not looking for a puppy. An older dog maybe” Dom said   
"Well compared to the last boyfriend, a dog would be a great addition." Zosia answered   
Dom winced slightly as he sat down, the bruises on his ribs had yet to heal and his face still bore the fading bruises of Isaac’s abuse. Zosia watched in sympathy at her friend. She'd watch him suffer fpr so long, maybe a dog would be just the right medicine. 

I can't guarentee the frequency of these updates, I have half the story so it may be pretty regular for a while then might slow down a bit. I plan to have 6 chapters. Anyway reviews are welcome, Kudos is appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An extra long chapter. Ben and Dom get to know each other and bond. Lofty goes to Doggy day care. Dom meets another doctor who sends their dog there and Dom begins to open up.

Dom had passed the home visit and was able to collect Ben the next evening. He was off on sick leave for the next week, so figured he would use that to get to know Ben. Ne had decided to buy him a blue collar and had made sure to have his name and Dom’s details on the collar. When he arrived at the centre he was greeted by an enthusiastic Ben who barked, Dom hoped in greeting and started chasing his tail, making Dom laugh for a second. As the woman opened the door, Ben sat down and Dom was able to attach his collar and lead. As he finished attaching the lead, Ben lent forward and licked him on the cheek.

‘Better get used to that’ Dom thought but he couldn’t help but feel happy. He signed the recommended paper work, paid the donation and set off back to his home. Ben was surprisingly obedient, stopping and sitting at roads, and even appeared to be looking for traffic which Dom thought was unusual. When they arrived Dom kept Ben on the lead, before walking around the house.

“So Ben, this is the lounge” Dom said showing the lounge area ‘I’ve turned into one of those people who talk to their pets already’ he thought.

“This is the kitchen, were you shall be eating. I got some bowls today and some dog food”

For some reason Ben didn’t seem so eager about the food which surprised Dom.

“This is my room, I guess this is where you will be, I got a dog bed...well a thick blanket and the floor’s carpeted so you should be warm enough. Lets see if my housemates in”

Dom knocked on Zosia’s door and and was greeted by her and Oliver

“Oh Dom, he is gorgeous” Zosia said with a smile greeting Ben rubbing Ben’s fur and making Ben wag his tail hard

“Oh, he is lovely” Oli said stroking him as well “He’s a lovely colour. I love dogs. Mother never liked dogs though unless they didn't leave hairs everywhere"

Ben’s tail was wagging, obviously happy with the attention

“I thought you wanted a kind of, guard dog thing?” Zosia asked

“Oh retrievers are really friendly, they are very smart dogs and they are protective, should anyone pose a threat to their owner, but generally have a fun and playful manner, mind you they have a lot of energy. So Ben’s going to keep me very busy, He’ll play in the garden, however is just as chilled being inside the house” Dom said “Oh he likes food lightly cooked”

“That’s very specific” Oli said with a smile

“Maybe but apparently that’s what the old lady fed him on, and his healthy and fine so she recommends continuing the diet”

Ben’s ears seemed to perk up at that and he licked Dom’s hand

“I think Ben agree’s too” Oli said with a smile

Dom laughed but couldn’t help but feel Oliver was right. Ben looked very smart and interested in everything Dom said to him, which Dom was quite flattered about, having someones undivided attention even if it was just a dog.

 

Zosia and Oliver went out that night, and Dom felt himself relax for the first time in ages, knowing he wasn’t alone. He wasn’t being judged or pitied, he had someone who kept him company. Dom was in 2 minds whether to have Ben on the sofa, before Ben made the choice and jumped up next to Dom, sitting at the other end of the sofa looking content. Dom didn’t have the heart to remove him. He put the TV on and started to watch a series. Ben seemed to get bored and fell asleep at the end of the sofa. Dom glanced at him a few times, thinking how peaceful he looked. At several points he gently reached out to run his hands through Ben’s soft fur, to which Ben would sleepily open his eyes before closing them again making Dom smile.

 

This routine continued for the next week until Dom returned to work. He really didn’t want to go back, he’d been taking Ben for long walks in the cool, crisp winter air and beginning to feel safe again. Dom still wasn’t sure how good a protector Ben would be, as everyone they met on the dog walks, were friendly and he loved the attention. When the post arrived in the morning he didn’t bark, but just looked at the letters dropping. When a noisy car went by he didn’t seem bothered or a siren didn’t make him jump. The first time he’d heard a firework with Dom he’d been startled, but once he got used to the noise he didn’t mind as it was around bonfire night. Dom got ready for his first shift, put Ben on the lead and decided to walk him to the dog day care place he’d found. When he arrived he saw another man, who for some reason seemed familiar

“Dr. Keogh, Dervla will be fine” The woman behind the counter reassured the man .

“She’s been a bit funny these last few days, reluctant to eat...I don’t know why. I’ve packed some of her favourite treats in case”

“No problem, we’ll keep an eye on her. Hello, this must be Dominic and Ben, Hey Ben” The girl said kneeling down in front of Ben, who smelt her hand before licking it.

“We are going to get on great, so I’ve got emergency contact details, no special requirements, did you want us to video call during the day?”

“Do people really do that?” Asked Dom interestedly

“Yes, It’s a good service. It’s always good to check up on them” Dr. Keogh answered “Ben is rather lovely” Dylan held out his hand, and Dervla seemed very interested in him.

“Yes, thank you and don’t worry about the daily video, just let me know if he has any problems” Dom said with a smile.

Dylan knelt down for a second and Ben wagged his tail, and gave him a lick on the hand and Dom would almost say a grin.

“He’s very friendly, Ben sit” Dylan requested

Ben sat down

“Speak?” Dylan requested again

Ben barked wagging his tail. Dom watched amused.

“Can I ask how long you’ve had him?” Dylan asked

“A week” Dom replied

“You’ve taught him to follow commands in a week?” Dylan asked

“No, he could do them already.” Dom answered “He is very eager to please”

“He is very calm” Dylan observed

“He is, he is very well behaved. His last owner trained him well”

“Hmm...Well I need to go” Dylan said looking once more at Ben with a strange look, before turning and leaving

“Right Ben, I will see you later. Be good” Dom said waving goodbye and leaving.

It was strange, he was excited to be returning to work, but at the same time, since Ben had come into his life, he’d really gotten close to him and didn’t like the idea of leaving him. He decided he would give Ben a special treat tonight as a way to make up for it.

 

Dom returned to collect Ben that evening

“Hey Dom, Ben’s been fine today. We’ve had no problems. He is very well trained, though a little apprehensive when he meets other dogs, he had played with the other dogs well, no behaviour problems. He ate and drank and I think he might be a happy to see you” The girl said as Ben was brought out wagging his tail hard, immediately making a beeline for Dom and licking him.

“Yes, yes, I’ve missed you too” Dom said with a fond smile

“Right, well he is next booked in for Friday is that right?”

“Yes that is” Dom agreed

“Excellent. Well see you then” The girl said with a friendly smile

Dom and Ben walked home, Ben appeared happy and calm, and enjoyed playing with Dom when they stopped at the park on the way back. Dom had been to pet shop on route and got Ben a ball to chase. Once they were home, Dom gave Lofty a few treats he’d picked up from the pet shop on the way home, he’d learnt early on that Ben like meaty treats.

“Oh they were funny today, everyone was walking on eggshells around me” Dom said “They all care, I know they do, but it’s still frustrating. How was your day?”

Ben looked at Dom before getting up on the sofa and sitting in the middle of the sofa. Slowly throughout the week Ben had been getting closer to being next to Dom on the sofa, and Dom didn’t mind. He wasn’t sure what he would do if Ben decided to lay on him, as he was a big dog and Dom wasn’t sure he could take the weight.

“You don’t even know what I talking about do you?” Dom said gazing at Ben, watching Ben’s eyes looking softly back at him. Grey, blue eyes gazed back at him, and Dom was reminded of a wolf, a wise wolf someone who'd been around a long time. 

Dom retrieved the one picture of Isaac he kept and brought it over to Ben.

“Well apparently I should see a therapist, but I don’t really do that. But hey they have therapy dogs now, maybe I can tell you about it instead” Dom said gently resting his hand on Ben’s back and explained everything that had happened, he explained how sad he was after Arthur, how amazing Isaac was at the beginning, then things started to go wrong .

“He kicked me in the ribs, punched me in the eye and he just hurt, made me feel like, I wasn’t good enough” Dom trailed off to glance at Ben. Ben was looking at him with soft eyes and had come closer during the story and now had his head resting on Dom’s knee, almost as if he was saying he understood. Dom continued to stroke him absent mindedly, finding the movement relaxing under his touch.

“I’ve already turned into one of those people who talk to their animals as if they are human? Well you are a good listener”

Ben whimpered before pushing his nose into Dom’s hand and gently licking his hand.w3 Dom smiled enjoying the warmth and companionship. Maybe talking about it wasn’t so bad. Maybe at some point he’d be able to talk to a human about, but until he had Ben. As Dom turned into for the night, he was unaware Ben was watching his every move, and in Ben’s mind he now knew what he was meant to do. He must help Dom, for only when he had helped someone, could he return to his true form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter Ben and Dom meet Isaac!


End file.
